


废话

by Lifeeeeeeei



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeeeeeeei/pseuds/Lifeeeeeeei
Kudos: 1





	废话

2020.3.8

妇女节。劳动妇女节。不是我的节日。  
小组作业的报告，写了两版，然后发现作废了。  
他们也很为难吧。不能道歉，道歉更会给人添麻烦。  
不知道是无所谓还是难过。  
这样活着对不起的人很多。

2020.3.9

不知道怎么解答。  
不要对说真话的人生气。


End file.
